Pondering a Teenage Life
by jazirae2209
Summary: Bella has to endure a very critical High School. she endures being stood up... i have had a change of heart... this story will become a Bella Paul... thanks to my bffl : please read and review.. :
1. The Flight

**A/N: well this is my first twilight story. i hope it is okay.. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, any of the characters that i use in this story, or the places. Please don't sue me...**

**here you go... please enjoy.. :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

The Flight

BPOV

I was two years old when my parents divorced. The agreement stated that my mom got me for most of the time. My dad got me in the summer, Spring Break, and they alternated Thanksgiving and Christmas. It was really confusing for a two year old to ride on an airplane all by herself just to visit her parents that lived on opposite sides of the country. My mom, Renee, lived in Phoenix, Arizona and then moved to Jacksonville, Florida, and my dad, Charlie, lived in Forks, Washington. My dad and I didn't have the greatest relationship; let's just say that behind his back I call him Charlie, but to his face I call him dad. I love my family, but mostly because I have to.

When my parents both lived in Forks, my best friend was a native boy named Jacob Black. He lived on the reservation called La Push. He would come over when his dad and mine would watch football. We would make mud pies together. But when my mom took me with her to Phoenix, Jacob wouldn't stop crying… and I too couldn't stop crying. Life was so easy then; now everything has to be so complicated.

It has been 13 years since my parent's divorce and I believe that I've grown up. My mom and her new boyfriend are leaving to go "somewhere" and I'm stuck going to stay with Charlie. Ugh! "Okay sweetie, do you think you will be okay going on the plane by yourself?" my mom asked.

"Mom; I'm 15 now. I think I can ride on a plane by myself." I answered back a little snotty.

"Okay honey. Please call me when you have gotten settled. I love you, so much."

"I love you too Mom."

I gave her a huge hug. I knew deep down, I was going to really miss her. I walked through security and looked back at my mom. She had reached into her purse and grabbed one of many tissues. She blotted under her eyes so she wouldn't smear her make-up. Just seeing her tear up really hit me. Who knew when I was going to see my mom? I slowly waved and she did so in return. I continued walking toward Gate C5. I grabbed my suitcase and walked through the gate to board the plane. When I found my seat, there was already someone sitting there. He was very cute; he had almond brown skin with chocolate brown eyes and black hair. He was searching through his green 3rd generation iPod nano. Suddenly he looked up and met my gaze. He smiled and it was like my heart had stopped beating for that moment. "Hello." He said.

His voice was so smooth and delicate that it caught me off guard. "Hhhhi." I stumbled.

"Well let me introduce myself," he said, "I'm Paul."

"I'm Isabella, but I go by Bella for short." I said probably a little too fast for him to understand what I had said.

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance Bella." He said before kissing my hand softly.

My heart was now beating so fast that you could mistake me for a humming bird's wings fluttering in the wind. He reached over to my hand and took my bag from me. He carefully put it up in the storage unit above our seats. "Here, ladies first." He said while motioning me to sit by him.

I slowly moved across him to my seat. When I sat down, he turned to look at me, "So where are you going?"

"Ffforks… I'm visiting my dad…" I stuttered.

"Oh my God! Me too! Except I'm not visiting my dad, I'm visiting an old friend of mine; Jacob Black."

"Wait! I know Jacob… he was my friend when I was 2 or so. Small world."

"Yes. I guess it is."

He turned around to face the slutty looking attendant who was asking if we wanted anything to drink. "I would like some apple juice, and whatever Bella wants." He said then turning his attention to me again.

"I would also like apple juice but no ice." I said trying not to look at the gorgeous man sitting next to me.

"$3.00 please." The attendant said

I reached into my pocket to give my share of the bill, but Paul beat me to it. "Here you go."

"I could've paid for that. You didn't need to pay for both." I babbled

"Don't worry about it."

He smiled at me once again and I could feel the butterflies flying around in my stomach.

We were half way to Seattle when I fell asleep. I was leaning my head on the window when the plane ran into heavy winds. The turbulence shook the plane which made me jolt awake. My eyes were probably the size of golf balls when Paul said, "Are you okay?"

"Mhm." I lied.

"If you want to, you can lean on my shoulder. I am strong enough to keep you from moving around," he said, "we're not complete strangers."

"O…Kay." I slurred.

"I scooted over a little bit and slowly rested my head on his muscular shoulder. He was so warm that I instantly fell asleep.

Suddenly I felt someone nudge me. "Bella… we've landed. It's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Paul's face just inches from mine. I blinked a couple of times to wake myself up. When I sat up and looked around, everyone was reaching up and getting their luggage. Paul stood up and reached for my hand. I slowly grabbed his hand and he swiftly lifted me up. I turned around to grab my purse. When I looked back, Paul already had my bags in the aisle. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He answered.

"So who's picking you up?" I asked hesitantly.

"Jacob and his dad I think."

"Oh."

After we got the rest of our bags, we headed toward the main part of the airport; Paul was pulling my suitcase and his. Suddenly I saw Charlie. "Bells!" he yelled.

He started walking really fast toward me. When he reached me, he pulled me into a full on hug. It was nice feeling him hug me. When he pulled away he said, "It's so nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Ch-Dad." I was so lucky I caught myself before I said Charlie.

"Charlie!"

"Billy Black," Charlie said, "what are you doing here?"

"I had to drive Jacob here to pick up his friend Paul…Hi Paul!"

"Hi Mr. Black."

Suddenly I saw a very tall muscular guy walk up behind Billy and whispered in his ear. "Jacob, you remember Bella right?"

"Bella?" he said staring at me.

* * *

**How did you like it? i hope all good reviews... criticism is allowed and any ideas are as well... i will try to update as soon as possible... let me know what you thought..**


	2. Coming Home

**A/N: well... here's the second chapter...**

**enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Coming Home**

**BPOV**

The man I saw in front of me was not the same little boy I was friends with 13 years ago. He has grown up. Even though I heard his name and saw his face… they still didn't add up. He ran up to me and picked me up. "How have you been loca?"

"Good. Jake, I haven't seen you in forever."

"I feel the same way… do you want to go and make mud pies with me? Ha-ha!" he laughed.

"Ya... ha-ha." I said.

"Well… here's your bag Bella," Paul said handing me my suitcase.

"Thank you Paul." I smiled.

"So Jake… do you want to wrestle?" Paul spoke before he jumped toward Jacob.

They were rolling on the airport ground when Billy spoke up and said, "Come on guys. Knock it off. We're in a public place."

Suddenly Jacob got up, dusted his pants and helped Paul up from the cold, tile floor. "I think I won." Jake said.

"Oh… Okay…" Paul challenged.

"Well we have to get going. We have a long drive ahead of us. Come on Bells." Charlie said.

"Bye guys." I answered.

"Bye." They said in unison.

The two hour and 15 minute drive felt as if it dragged on and on. Charlie decided to tell me all about his latest accomplishments. Like when he caught a robber that they've been looking for, for months. YAWN! After about an hour of that, I fell asleep. I kind of felt bad falling asleep on him like that, but… it saved me.

When we reached the house, the same paneling on the outside of the house still had the big hole on the side. _"God Charlie, when are you going to fix the hole?" _I thought.

Charlie was now in front of me with this huge grin on his face. "What?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh nothing," he said, "just a surprise."

"O…Kay… whatever you say dad."

I pulled my luggage through to door and headed up the stairs to my room. The last time I saw my room, I still had my old bedding with flowers and lady bugs on it from when I turned 9. But now there was this different room. My bedding was purple with black velvet flowers on the comforter. There was a computer, which used to be in the living room, sitting on the floor. Same old Charlie; he doesn't have enough time to bring up the desk from downstairs. I turned to see him leaning on the door frame. "Do you like it?"

"Ya dad, its cool." I answered.

"Okay good. Well I cleaned out the cabinet in the bathroom for you to put all your… feminine needs in." he said which made me feel awkward.

I had forgotten that he hasn't lived with a woman since my mom still lived there. I heard him yelling at himself like he always used too. He always did have some anger management issues. But if you let him know about it, he would deny it and then get angry. Ironic isn't it? I can vaguely remember when he'd yell constantly at my mom, but not enough to describe it word for word. You would've thought that my mom would've left him because of the yelling. But you would be wrong. Charlie left my mom… and here's the funny part… he was cheating on my mom with another woman. So when they got a divorce, he already had someone to comfort him. My mom on the other hand only had me. And I was too young to talk to. My dad soon got a hold of his senses and stopped seeing that other woman. I didn't start knowing about all of his anger problems until I was eight years old. A very bad incident happened with my dad's ex-girlfriend. He got mad at her for something and he kind of lost it. He started punching and choking her. And little me was sitting in the back of her car just looking back at him. He was reaching through the passenger window in his large SUV. I can remember the tears flowing out of my small eyes.

I shook my head wildly to try to shake the scary thoughts that were now lingering through my mind. I continued to unpack all of my belongings. When I finished, I threw myself onto my bed and just laid there looking up at my ceiling. Tomorrow I had to endure the first day of my sophomore year. I had to leave all of my past friends in Jacksonville and make new ones. UGH! I looked at the clock and it said 9:24 pm. I guess that's why I'm so tired. _"Stupid time difference"_ I thought to myself. I got into my boxer shorts and a baggy t-shirt and got under the covers. I smelled the familiar smell of Charlie and slowly but peacefully, fell into a deep sleep.

Suddenly I could faintly hear my name being called,_ "Bella…Bella…Bella…"_ The voice was very mysterious. It was like he was serenading me. His voice was smooth and silky. It was like his words were painting pictures on a canvas in front of me. But I couldn't see this Casanova. His voice sounded so near but his body was so far away. Suddenly, I felt someone right next to mine. When I turned to see who it was, it was Paul. The best part was, he was shirtless. I could see the outline of his firmly toned 8-pack abs. His stomach was so very muscular that if you punched him in the abs, your hand might hurt for a while. My favorite part was his belly button; it stood out so very little. I am a sucker for outie-belly button. His eyes were closed, and his face looked so calm. I turned my body so that I was looking straight at him. Suddenly he moved and his eyes fluttered open. When he saw me, his famous smirk appeared. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." I couldn't help from smiling.

He moved and supported himself on his right elbow. He was looking at my hand that was limp at my side. He picked up my hand and just held it gently in his large hands. He flipped my hand over a couple of times and just looked puzzled at it. The he softly put my hand back at my side. I couldn't say a word. I was just star struck that he was lying next to me. Suddenly he started leaning toward my face oh so slowly. His gaze was flickering from my eyes to my lips. My heart was racing so fast. I've never kissed anyone before and I could tell that Paul really wanted to kiss me. He was now just inches from my face. He wouldn't move. He just stayed there without any movement. I decided to move toward him to lessen the length between us. When I reached his lips, I heard I loud buzzing. Then I woke up. I was lying face down, technically making out with my pillow. "DAMMIT!" I yelled.

* * *

**there you have it... please please please review :) :) i would greatly appreciate it...**


	3. Getting Ready

__

**A/N: sorry it took me so long getting up this chapter. Sooo much going on..**

**Please enjoy :)**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 3

Getting Ready

I seriously couldn't believe that I was making out with my pillow like a desperate teen. I wiped all of the drool that had been dripping down my face in disgust. My pillow had this huge wet spot where I was kissing. _"UGH! I can't believe that I drool… that is sooooo embarrassing."_ I thought.

I slowly sat up, and swung my feel around so they were on the ground. I threw my face into my hands and groaned. "Bells," Charlie said, "are you awake?"

"Yeah dad. I'm awake." I answered.

Charlie then slowly left my doorway. I stood up very hesitantly not to make myself light headed. I walked toward the bathroom. When I reached the mirror, I had to take a double take. My hair was standing on top of my head. I seriously looked like a clown that had just came from the circus. I closed the door and hopped into the shower.

When I was finished, I wrapped my dripping body and a towel and lingered into my room. I was just going to drop my towel when I saw that my door was wide open. I walked over and shut my door and then I dug through my dresser to find the perfect outfit to wear to my first day at Forks High School.

I finally found a plain black T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans with my black all star converse shoes. My hair was dripping all over my shirt. I grabbed my towel and wrapped my hair in it. I took the towel off and shook my hair wildly. Then I put hairspray in it and headed downstairs. When I reached the last stair, I saw Charlie in a pink, laced apron with oven mitts on both hands and a spatula in one hand. He was standing in front of the stove making breakfast. I slowly walked behind him to get to the fridge and he jumped. "Bella! You startled me! Please watch out when you creep behind an old man next time."

"I'll try dad." I replied.

"I made you the works; scrambled eggs with a hint of cheddar cheese, low-fat Turkey Bacon, and your choice of whole grain toast with grape jelly, or a blueberry waffle with low-fat maple syrup. What would you like?" he asked making my head spin with all of the food talk.

"Umm… I think I will just have a few eggs, maybe 1 piece of bacon, and toast… with no jelly, just peanut butter." I replied.

"Coming right up!"

He was moving so fast, I could barely see where his hands were going. Suddenly there was a plate with my exact order. He even added a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "Bon Appetite." He said.

After I finished eating, I grabbed my empty back pack and my dark blue sweater, and headed toward the door. "Hey Bella," Charlie shouted, "Do you need a ride to school?"

"Yeah Dad, that would be great!"

He took off his oven mitts, and his frilly apron, and grabbed his keys. I started walking out the door when I tripped over the sidewalk and landed straight on my face. "OW!" I screamed.

"Oh My GOD! Bella are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad, I'm okay. I just haven't gotten over my clumsy stage yet."

"Did you hit your head? Are you thinking straight? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Charlie said while panicking.

"Dad! I'm fine! Please don't freak out!"

"Sorry…sorry," he jabbered, "okay, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah dad… let's go!" I said trying to sound happy which I really wasn't.

"Okey dokey!" he said.

I noticed that he was walking right toward the police car. "Wait dad! Please don't tell me that you are going to take me to school in the cop car?"

"Yeah… you're going to be late… and the quickest way is to take the cop car."

"UGH! Okay… but please don't embarrass me when we get to school."

"Okay Bella… I promise I won't embarrass you."

I opened the passenger side door of his police car and dreaded the look that all of the kids will give me when I step out of the chief's police car, not to mention that the siren will be on and everyone will be staring… GREAT! Charlie started the ignition and just looked at me. "Are you ready Bells for your first day at Forks High?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He turned on the siren and the sound was overwhelming. He was driving fast just like if he was chasing someone that was going 20 miles over the speed limit. It probably took us 5 minutes to get to the school when I would've normally taken 15 minutes to get there. He pulled up right in front of the main stairway. His sirens were still on and everyone was staring. I gave him a look and he quickly turned off the sirens. Even though the sirens were off, people were still giving me the stare. "Thanks dad."

"Your welcome Bella."

I opened the door hesitantly and stepped out. When some of the kids saw me, they ignored me and continued doing what they were originally doing. I slowly walked toward the main entrance. When I reached the door, I saw someone I knew. He looked at me and smiled. I melted the first minute that I stepped into the school.

_"I think I'm going to like it here at Forks."_

* * *

**Sorry it was soo short... i just want to make the first day its own chapter. please review... next chapter will be up soon..**

**thank you for reading**


	4. First Half of Her First Day

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update... i've been really busy with school and sports...**

**well here u go!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

The students didn't look too inviting toward new kids. When I walked through the doors, I noticed that at each side of the hall way, there were lockers all the way to the ceiling. I saw a sign that said Office this way with an arrow pointing to the left. I followed the arrow and headed toward the office. I turned the corner to see a nice looking lady sitting down with her attention on the computer in front of her. "Excuse me..." I said.

"Hello! My name is Mrs. Slaterr," I could tell she was from Mexico because she rolled her "r's", "who might you be?"

"My name is Bella Swa…"

"Swan… ah… you're the chiefs daughter. I see, well give me a minute and I'll print out your schedule." She interrupted.

She turned her head and once again paid all of her attention to the computer. I turned around and put my back against the counter. Suddenly I saw a familiar face come through the door. It was Jacob. My face lit up when I saw him heading toward the office. When he turned the corner and looked at me, he too got a huge smile on his face. "Bella!"

"Hi Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm attending Forks this year. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah. But I thought that since you live on the rez, that you had to also go to school there too?"

"Well… my dad let me try going to a public school since you will be going here too."

"That's so exciting Jake!"

"Yeah… and I brought someone here with me too."

I leaned to my right so I could see around him. And I couldn't believe what I saw. There was Paul leaning on the door frame looking at me with his signature look. My heart started fluttering. "Hi Bella." He said so smoothly.

"Hhhhiiii." I spit out.

"Okay… here you go Bella." Mrs. Slater said.

"Thank you."

"When you're done, come and find me." I told Jacob.

"Will do."

I walked around him and started walking toward the door that still had Paul standing in it. When I was a few feet from him, he slowly moved to the side to let me out. I couldn't help to not stare at him. And I could see that he didn't really mind because he too, was staring.

I had no idea where to go so I sat on a bench that was outside the office and waited for Paul and Jake to get done. After about another 2 or 3 minutes, Paul walked out of the office and stood over me. I wasn't totally paying attention because I was in another world. Hopefully I wasn't staring off into space like a total idiot. Then I was shaken to my senses when Jacob shook my shoulders.

"What?" I yelled.

"You were staring off into space." Jake replied.

"Oh… woops."

"What classes do you have Bella?" Paul asked.

"English 2, Biology, Health/PE, Algebra 2, Study Hall, Library Aide, and Home Economics."

"Wow… I almost have the same exact classes as you do," Paul said, "I'm not an Aide and I'm only in Geometry. So I guess I'll be seeing you a lot."

"Yeah… I guess you will."

I could see in the corner of my eye that Jake had a disgusted look on his face. But I didn't care… Paul was actually flirting with me. "What about you Jake? What do you have?" I asked.

"About the same as Paul, just I'm in Pre-Cal."

"SERIOUSLY?" Paul and I said together.

"Mhm. I'm not as dumb as I look you know."

Suddenly I heard the bell ring and everyone that was outside were now pouring in the halls. "Can I walk you to class my lady?" Paul asked reaching for my hand.

"Uh… sure." I said a little confused.

Paul and I walked ahead of Jacob toward English. When we reached the front door, I noticed that there were maybe 28 kids already in the class staring at us. Paul led me to a seat and then sat right next to me. I looked back at Jake, and he was looking around for another seat. There was only one extra seat open, and it was in the very back of the class. Oh well. "Good morning class! My name is Mrs. Charleston… but you may call me Mrs. C."

She looked very nice since she was smiling so hugely. I really wasn't listening to her talk at all… I was too busy staring at Paul. _He was just too cute…_

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe that my best friend was hitting on my crush. And it looked as if she liked him too. Here I am, sitting at the very back of the class having to watch Bella stare at Paul like a lost puppy. Why won't she ever like me? I heard the teacher say something about taking a test to see what we already knew. "_Well this is just fantastic. On my very first day at a public school, I already have a test. AND I have to compete with my best friend for Bella's heart. GREAT!" _I thought to myself.

I looked down and say a packet that maybe had three or four pages. I started reading the directions and beginning to start it when I heard something. "Pssst."

I looked to my left and saw some guy sitting by me, he whispered, "What's the answer to number 1?"

_Wow! We already have a cheater. How fun!_

I tried to ignore him and he kept on whispering to me. Then I just couldn't stand it anymore. I just told him the answer hoping that he would stop whispering to me. That answer was NO! He kept asking me what each answer was. _God when will this ever END!_

_Ding!_

"Class, please put your packet on my desk. Have a great day!" Mrs. C said.

When I got up, Paul and Bella were already out the door… arm in arm. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring Paul with me. He knows that I really like Bella, but apparently that doesn't change anything. If I told Bella now that I liked her, it wouldn't make a difference because she is practically dating Paul now. Biology here I come!

**BPOV**

Wow! Paul was sooo amazing! I think we are practically like a couple now! EEEPPP! When I reached my locker, I grabbed my Biology book and then turned around and Paul wasn't anywhere. I couldn't see him through all the people that were crowding the hallway. I was tired of waiting so I started heading to class when suddenly someone took the books from my hand. I turned to my side with a huge smile on my face to find Jake holding my books. "Uh… Thanks Jacob. Have you seen Paul?"

"No. Not since the last class. Why?" Jake asked.

"Oh. No reason. Don't worry about it."

So Jake and I were walking to Biology class.

**PPOV**

I left Bella at her locker to get her books so I could use the restroom. When I went back to her locker, she wasn't there. _Hmm. She must've got tired of waiting for me and already went to class._ I walked to Biology to find her sitting by Jake laughing. Jacob knew that I really liked her. And he is still flirting with her. What kind of friend is he? I walked into the class and sat by Jake. I grabbed a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote:

_Dear Jake,_

_I can't believe you are trying to steal Bella from me. She likes me… NOT YOU! Just because you still like her doesn't mean that you can take her from me. _

_Paul_

I slipped it on his notebook without the teacher seeing me. Then I just sat there; waiting for Jacob to reply. Suddenly I heard him fold up the paper and set it on my desk. It read:

_Paul,_

_I'm not trying to steal her from you… I'm trying to get her back. I told you before we got here that I liked Bella and I was going to hopefully ask her to homecoming and then maybe ask her out. I have been friends with her for a long time and this was my time to finally take it to the next level. Then you were the one who took her from me. I know you like her, but I've liked her longer. So back off so I can have her back._

_Jake_

What Jake wrote made me furious. I quickly and angrily wrote back:

_Don't count on it._

Then I put it back on his note book. I looked at his face when he read it. He sighed and crumpled it up and threw it in his bag. I think I might've lost my best friend over a girl.

**BPOV**

I was surprised that Paul didn't sit on the other side of me. But I did notice that they were passing notes. Suddenly I heard the bell ring. A tall guy with short black hair and glasses walked into the class. "Hello class! My name is Mr. Banner."

Suddenly the door quickly opened and a tall, handsome man walked in. "Sorry I'm late Mr. B." the mysterious man said.

"Just don't make it a habit Edward."

He was gorgeous, very tall, had a broad jaw line and gorgeous gold eyes. His scent filled the room. Smelt of Old Spice Cologne. He looked around the room then stopped and stared at me. I looked to my right and I had an empty seat next to me. He walked slowly toward me. Then he sat down right beside me. "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen." His soothing voice could send a little girl to get butterflies in her stomach. Sadly I was starting to get butterflies. "My name is Bella Swan." I smiled.

"Oh. The chiefs daughter."

"Yeah."

Then he smiled. W-O-A-H! His perfect white teeth were so blinding. He was PERFECT! There was NO way that I was going to be able to pay attention to the teacher in this class with this MAN sitting by me. It seems as if that class went by so fast because the bell rang. Edward stood up and said, "It was nice to meet you… Bella Swan."

Then he walked away. The way he said my name was like no one has ever said it before. I was definitely going to like this school! I got up from my seat and Jacob and Paul were still sitting there. It almost looked like they were glaring at each other. I left the class without them. While walking to my locker, I accidentally ran into someone. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" this girl yelled.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" I replied.

After she turned around and looked at me she said, " Hey… don't worry about it… I'm sorry I snapped. My name is Jessica Stanley."

"My name is Bella Swan."

* * *

**There u have it! please review and let me know what u think! :) i hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
